


Halloween High Jinks

by jadey36



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 09:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12579084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadey36/pseuds/jadey36
Summary: A wee ficlet. Happy Halloween, dear readers.





	Halloween High Jinks

**Author's Note:**

> A wee ficlet. Happy Halloween, dear readers.

Robin sniggered. Guy would wet himself in fright when he entered his bedchamber. Spider webs hung from the ceiling, dead rats lay on the floor. Streaks of blood adorned the bedcover. A skeleton stood in front of Guy’s floor to ceiling looking glass. A cauldron bubbled on the hearth.

Unfortunately, having drunk a little too much pumpkin punch, Robin had chosen the wrong bedchamber.

Vaisey opened the door, rubbed his eyes and then rubbed them some more.

‘My my,’ he mumbled to himself. ‘The cleaners have been in.’

 


End file.
